Alive
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: Stella turned around, her heart skipping a beat, becoming paranoid that someone was watching her. But, when she saw it was Woody, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay guys, Bonnie's in bed, I'm baby-sitting her tonight, you can come out now."


Alive

Summary: Stella turned around, her heart skipping a beat, becoming paranoid that someone was watching her. But, when she saw it was Woody, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay guys, Bonnie's in bed, I'm baby-sitting her tonight, you can come out now."

English Friendship/Adventure Rated: T Chapters: Words:

_Time Frame: Five months since Toy Story 3_

_Bonnie's Age: Four years old_

**I'm back, and with another adventure. This time, Bonnie's baby-sitter, Stella, ends up meeting the toys: in their live form. From watching movies with them, to accidentally bringing Woody with her to her band concert, knowing that toys are alive will definitely change her life. Well, I hope you read, review, and enjoy!**

"Thanks so much for baby-sitting her Stella, I had no idea that this business trip would take up two whole nights," Eve, Bonnie's mother, rambled nervously, stuffing the last of her things into her small suitcase. "Sunnyside loves to send me to education conventions, but I am so glad that you volunteered to baby-sit Bonnie."

Stella, a seventeen year old girl, smiled at her, handing her car keys to her before she could leave them. "It's no trouble at all Mrs. Anderson, she's a joy to be with. Plus, I'm happy to help you guys out anytime that I can: oh, here are the phone numbers."

Bonnie shyly peeked around the wall of the kitchen, seeing her mother and her baby-sitter. "Mommy? Are you leaving?" she asked, walking into the kitchen, dragging behind one of her favorite things: a red wagon used to pull her toys in.

"Yes sweetheart, but Stella is going to take care of you while I'm gone," Eve explained, writing down emergency numbers with one handing, zipping her suitcase with the other. "I'm only going to be gone for about two days, so I want you to give me a big hug." She freed her hands, while Bonnie ran into them, giving her mother a firm, loving hug.

"I love you, Mommy," she whispered in her ear before letting go, turning to Stella. The seventeen year old looked responsible enough: long brown hair, bright blue eyes, freckles, a silver bracelet with music notes around her wrist, a shirt with a large blue star, and jeans. "You look a lot like my best friend, Julie Levine…"

"That's because I'm Julie's older sister, Stella," she introduced, winking to Eve. They had already made a plan to let her slip out, without Bonnie throwing one of her rare tantrums about her mother being gone. Stella looked around her at the wagon full of toys, catching sight of Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye, smiling widely. "Hey!"

Bonnie watched with curiosity, as she picked up the three characters, admiring each little detail. "Wow! I haven't seen one of these guys since I was a little younger then you, Bonnie. They used to be part of this TV show, from the 1950's, 'Woody's Round-Up.' Wonderfully cheesy, that's what my Mom described it as. Aw, I sure miss the days where I watched that…"

"They were on their own TV show?" she inquired, sitting next to where Stella was kneeling. She took Jessie in her own hands, having her ride Bullseye, while Stella gently held Woody. "I always just made up my own stories about them, including all of my other toys."

"That's how TV shows are created," she explained, carefully placing the cowboy with his round-up gang. "One day, a kid like you had an idea, then they played with it, and when they grew up, they made a TV show, so everyone else could enjoy it."

"Yeah, 'cause I add the space ranger, Buzz," Bonnie introduced, no longer shy, placing the stiff toy in her hands. "Plus the evil witch!" she added, bringing out her rag doll, Dolly, who was innocent enough, but in Bonnie's mind, a witch. "It makes it a lot more exciting, but I never thought it would actually be that amazing."

"I bet it is," Stella assured her, smiling down at the little girl, who was even more charming then she remembered. "Do you want to play with them, and find out?"

She grinned happily, dragging the wagon into the living room, which provided a better place for them then the kitchen. "Okay, the evil witch uses her witchy powers on 'em, 'cause she's bad, but Woody, Buzz, and Jessie do their best to stop her. Oh, and this is their horse, Bullseye, who is really fast!" Bonnie put Jessie on Bullseye riding him around on the hardwood floor.

Stella chuckled softly, taking Dolly, starting a chase around the room. "Oh, look! The evil witch has captured Jessie and Bullseye!" she exclaimed, gently laying them underneath the couch. "Who's going to save them?"

"Woody and Buzz!" she cheered, having them run towards the rag doll, who appeared to be guarding the outside of the couch as the two toys advanced on her. "They're defeating the witch, they're going to save Jessie and Bullseye!"

The teenager pulled them back out, just as she put Dolly into a decorative basket on top of the coffee table. "They saved the day, and the evil witch is now in jail," she concluded, "but what will happen next?"

Bonnie only had to think a moment before she grabbed Hamm, having him stand up on the coffee table. "It's evil Dr. Porkchop, the evil witch's pet pig!"

0o0

After dinner and her bath, Stella put Bonnie to bed, going downstairs to the living room. It was only about eight o'clock, so she decided to stay up awhile until she went to bed, where she would sleep in the guest room.

The toys, as always every night, came to life, climbing out of the wagon, toy box, or out of the blankets of the bed. They came into the center of the room, each with the subject of Stella on their minds: the teenager had played with them for the rest of the afternoon and evening, just as any young child would.

"Did you see the way she recognized us?" Jessie said happily, a gleeful glint in her green eyes. "We've never been played with by a seventeen year old, but she acted just like a little kid!" She then turned to Buzz, deciding to have a little fun with the space ranger. "Thanks for saving me again, Buzz."

He turned red, which was clearly visible in the dark, not only because of his green, glowing plastic body, but just how embarrassed he was. "Well, uh, it was my duty, to save you, and, um…" Buzz trailed off, finding that he was stuttering, even though it brought laughs to Jessie, Woody, and Dolly.

"Stella did play quite imaginatively," Dolly admitted, keeping an eye out for her, in case she came into the bedroom. "She's just like Bonnie was, only she's Andy's age, and still knows about your old TV show. I definitely agree that she was joy to be played with, like she wanted to play with us."

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a loud crash downstairs, followed by silence. Bonnie was a heavy sleeper, so she didn't stir at the sound, but all of the toys paused, waiting for another sound to follow. Anything: Stella cursing, trying to clean up the mess, or at least making an effort to move.

They waited in silence, until Woody finally tiptoed into the hallway, followed by Dolly and Jessie. Buzz realized what the cowboy was doing, and knew it was going to end badly. "Woody, you can't just go out there alive, she's going to see you!"

"Buzz, she's hurt," he called back, approaching the stairwell, which seemed much larger then it had before. "I don't Bonnie to be left alone without someone to take care of her. Besides, she really cares about us, we'll be extra careful."

The space ranger hesitated, then reluctantly followed, finding that he agreed with them. The four toys crept down the stairs, still listening for someone to move, but the only sound was the TV playing faintly in the background.

Woody turned the corner, finding Stella was in the hallway leading to the living room, her dark hair spread like a puddle around her. She didn't seem like she could hear a word of anyone, so he concluded she must be unconscious.

The truth was, Stella was floating on the brim of being unconscious, so she barely could understand what was going on around her. But, when she saw Bonnie's toys creeping towards her, she knew that she was all just an illusion. Then, of course, they seemed awfully life-like and walked without any human help.

The cowboy waited to see if she would wake up, but when she didn't, he pressed his hand against her cheek, looking for any bleeding. The others hovered nervously around him, waiting for a command or instruction from him.

"You don't think we'll have to call 911, do you?" Jessie asked, thinking back to any way to get human help. They had never dealt with trying to save a human, and if someone saw them alive, things would get very…messy.

"I don't think so: she's not bleeding, but if she doesn't wake up by the morning, then we'll get help," Woody assured her, looking over every square inch of her face. She did look a lot like her younger sister: the same dusting of freckles, the same long hair, the same bright blue eyes-

Her eyes. They were open. Of course, they were slightly crossed and confused, but they were open, which meant she was seeing them. He heard the others gasp, but remained frozen, unable to process the thought: he had broken the one solid rule a toy had to follow. Never be seen by a human. Guess what rule they were breaking?

Stella rubbed her eyes, ignoring the pain in her skull and forehead, trying to comprehend what she was seeing. "What the…?" she mumbled, trying to sit up, realizing that Bonnie's toys being alive wasn't just an illusion: it was all real. "Am I? Are you? Are you really alive?"

What was he supposed to say: was he supposed to lie and say that he wasn't? "Uh, yeah. We're-we're Bonnie's toys, but we come to life at night…by the way, you can't tell anyone."

Buzz and Jessie exchanged an obvious "is he insane?" look, while Dolly joined him, just so she knew that it wasn't just him. "We're just grateful that someone like you is taking care of our owner," she injected, hoping it would soften the news. "We came down here to check on you, but, as you can see, you've figured out that we're alive."

Stella sat up, one hand still over the large bump on her forehead, trying to figure out if this was really happening or if she was just dreaming. "So, all toys come to life, or did you guys end up in some sort of magic?"

"It's all toys," Jessie finally spoke, dropping her "are they insane?" look to back them up. "There's no magic, no spells, no tricks: we're simply humans…but, we're also toys."

She stood up, realizing how small they looked from this angle, standing high above them. "Wow. Did you ever tell Bonnie about this, because I know she'd have a field day with her toys if they were alive."

"No, no one else knows our secret," Buzz explained, "well, except you, but you can't tell anyone about this, especially Bonnie."

Stella let out a long breath, still attempting to sort this all out. She knew it wasn't a dream, but the whole situation was extremely weird and new to her. "Okay, I guess I can understand that. Ow, come into the living room so I can sit down while we talk about this."

They followed her into the living room, where she sat on the couch, rubbing the spot where she hit her head, silently cursing herself for getting into this mess. "Toys. Alive. In front of me, talking, wondering if I'm all right…are you sure this isn't a concussion and I'm having hallucinations?"

The four sighed, chorusing the truth to her:

"For the last time…WE ARE TOYS!"

**Ha, ha, the ending is really bad. But, the adventure only begins here, especially with Stella: how will she react to the toys being alive? How can she hide this secret from Bonnie when things get more complicated? Will she be reunited with some of the toys from her childhood? Review to find out!**


End file.
